


Next Generation Shorts

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Multi, New Friends, New Loves, Old crushes, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Family trees, the kids ages, and their powers. Follow the children of the Teen Titans as they move through life and relationships.





	1. Meet the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the original Titans (including Speedy and Cheshire's daughter, Lian), the Logan kids, Sara or Hope West, or the Justice Guardians. I found them in Deviant art and got their overall look from those. The creators name's will be next to their creation.
> 
> Also, this is not a full story, they're just little snip-its of the kids lives. I will post when a story is completed. I hope you guys like them.

Jinx and Kid Flash/ Flash (Jessica and Wallace West)

  * (18) Lucas Joseph West (Kid Flash)- speed, heals fast, total flirt
  * (16) Sarah West (Zoom)- speed, can stop time **[by dreamer45]**
  * (14) Hope West (Hex)- magic and hexes, healing and flight/levitation **[by dreamer45]**



Starfire and Robin/ Nightwing (Kory and Richard Grayson)

  * (18) Azura Christine Grayson (Nova)- star-bolts, flying, gymnastics and fighting and all weapons
  * (18) Bruce Grayson (Sparrow)- star-bolts, gymnastics and fighting
  * (15) Timothy Grayson (Robin)- gymnastics, fighting, really good with daggers and hand weapons



Raven and Beast Boy (Rachel and Garfield Logan)

  * (19) Murdoc Marcus Logan (Malicor)- black shadow telekinesis, he can transform parts of himself into animals **[by pizet]**
  * (19) Kylie Paine Logan (Shadow)- green telekinesis, reads minds/empathy, flying, healing, time travel (which she rarely uses because it can be dangerous to herself as well as being forbidden), she can also disappear into the shadows with her cloak **[by pizet]**
  * (15) Vanessa Lilith Logan (Wolf)- violet telekinesis powers, animal changeling ability: can turn into different animals my meditation **[by pizet]**



Kole and Jericho (Crystal and Joseph Wilson)

  * (18) Ruby Melody Wilson (Gem)- turns her skin into an indestructible crystal form as well as creating crystals out of thin air and reading minds, she heals quickly, mimicry
  * (15) Erick Wilson (Treble)-controls people with his sonic waves and music, she is also a healer, amplify sound and advanced fighting kills (thanks to Nightwing)



Bumble Bee and Herald/ Guardian (Karen Beecher-Duncan and Malcum Duncan)

  * (19) Mathew Duncan (Herald)- uses his trumpet to create portals to other dimensions, times and even shrink or grow
  * (17) Ethan Duncan (Hornet)- shrinks and stings, amazing fighting skills



Argent and Hotspot (Antonia and Nathan Salgado)

  * (18) Amara Salgado (Magma)- controls fire, lava and magma
  * (17) Logan Salgado (Blue)- controls blue energy



Sara and Cyborg (Sara and Victor Stone)

  * (18) Bradley Stone(Techno)- mechanic and computer genius
  * (17) Alisson Stone (Sparks)- fighter and mechanic, creates weapons that she can use in battle as well as having a mechanical arm due to an accident when she was a child.



Flamebird and Killowat (Bette and Charlie Watkins)

  * (19) Alandra Watkins (Phoenix)- controls fire and flies, can sense heat and temperature, can absorb large amounts of fire and heat as well as being mostly fireproof, but hates the water and gets cold very easily
  * (18) Adam Watkins (Blackout)- controls electricity and can sense electrical pulses from humans, animals, etc.



Angel and Kid Wykyd/ Wykyd (Angelica and Connor Mullen)

  * (17) Nikita Mullen (Roulette)- has wings like her mother, but can appear anywhere teleportation, emanates black energy off her hands and body, allowing her to create darkness



Aqualad and Dolphin (Lorena and Garth Brookes)

  * (18) Callie Marie Brookes (Spinner)- talks to marine animals, breathes underwater and controls water, empathic (though no one knows where she got it from), susceptible to extreme heat and if exposed to a large amount of heat for a long amount of time, she can die



Wondergirl and Superboy/ Superman (Cassandra and Connor Kent)

  * (18) Gabrielle Kent (Supergirl)-heat vision, strength and flying, lasso of truth and silver bullet proof wristbands, can breathe in space
  * (18) Troy Kent (Wonderboy)- flying, strength and the rest of mom’s powers, sword that never breaks, can breathe in space
  * (16) Aiden Kent (Superboy)- x-ray vision, flying and strength and speed, can breathe in space



Cheshire and Speedy/ Red Arrow (Jade and Roy Harper)

  * (17) Lian Harper (Spade)- Archer and Assassin



Terra and Lightning (Princess Terra and Christian Williams)

  * (18) Derrick Williams (Derecho)- Control over storms and natural disasters



Ravager and Red Star (Rose and Lenoid Kovar)

  * (20) Sydney Kovar (Ember)- controls red energy, absorption and release of gamma radiation and amazing fighter with all weapons, never misses her target



Billy Numerous and Phobia (William Armstrong and Phoebe Jerome)

  * (17)Tania Armstrong (Sigma)-multiply herself and others as well as others, and using people’s fears against them and being a math genius



Mammoth and ? (Baron Flanders and ?)

  * (18) Damien Flanders (Dozer)- strength



Shimmer and ? (Selinda Flanders and ?)

  * (18) Tessa Flanders (TNT)- explosives and strength absorption



Kitten and Fang (Katrina and Freddie Baker)

  * (19) Brandon Baker (Long Legs)- grows spider fangs and can see like a spider
  * (17) Stella Baker (Velvet)- Martial arts and creating webs
  * (15) Layla Baker (Lynx)- martial arts and gymnastics, grows fangs which can poison anyone, can heal herself as well as others, can control spiders and talk to them, which earns her Lucy, her best friend and pet



C-more and Mirage (Seymour and Zoe Thorne)                                                             

  * (19) Leon Thorne (Sights)- has different kind of vision
  * (16) Julie Thorne (Mirage)- can make people see things that aren’t there



XLT and Maddy Mod (Austin and Madeline Tedone)

  * (20) Max Tedone (Max Mod)- manipulates people’s minds with his cane, which is the source for all his power, can transport people to “his world”



Marionette and ? (Mary Johnson and ?)

  * (19) Jackson Johnson (Jack)- laughing gas, gymnastics and good with swords



 

Justice Guardians:

  * (20) Shift/ Nevea Thrani- shape shift, enhanced stamina, animal empathy **[by Faylinn-Night]**
  * (17) Solaris/ Rika Hunt- sorcery, affinity toward fire, sign language {Ryth of Tesia- Sorcery, Vast knowledge of spells, soul hopping} **[by Faylinn-Night]**
  * (21) Boom/ Booker Higgin-Gale- Sonic waves, Superhuman reflexes **[by Faylinn-Night]**
  * (15) Chrysalis/ Guard Shulzeingle- energy absorption, empathy, crystal creation {student of Cap. Atom} **[by Faylinn-Night]**
  * (18) Black Sherry/Amber Michiru- super breath, flight, glamour {has wings} **[by Faylinn-Night]**
  * (19) Vlad/ Paul Ramos- telepath, night vision, accelerated healing **[by Faylinn-Night]**
  * (17) Aquarius- hydrokinesis, toxic resistance, healing **[by ShamanxPhantom309]**
  * (19) Ensign/ Robert Plympton- Super strength, size tripling, invulnerability **[by TheGnomeKing]**
  * (18) Charm/ Miki Yoshida- Magic, levitation, trained gymnastics {Dr. Fate’s Great granddaughter} **[by Oddrox2007]**



Other Recruits **:**

  * (18) Rain/ Emilia Seeder- can control the weather
  * (18) Hecate/ Kaydence Murphy- can cast spells and make potions
  * (20) Aurora/ Maralyse Jackson- can control fire as well as create it out of her own energy
  * ( 17) Rose/ Lydia Ramone- can control plants and animals
  * (18) Angel/ Ariana Rosario- can fly with her white dove wings, and is advanced in martial arts, hand to hand combat and every weapon
  * (16) Tiger/ Joshua Cadman- can transform into any animal that he’s seen
  * (17) Gates/ Jace Terinvol- can open portals
  * (20) Chill/ Arias Jackson- can control water and ice
  * (20) Eagle/Andrew McKeen- can fly as well as predict his opponents next moves, and is advanced in martial arts
  * (19) Titanium/ Oliver Judge- can turn his skin into any substance that he touches




	2. A Frightening Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie, Robert, Vanessa, Adam and Ruby are bored at the Tower alone, so they decide to watch a Horror movie. But will this movie bring Ruby and Ensign together or scare them away from each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Cabin in the Woods. It is a 2012 film directed by Drew Goddard.

A month, that’s how long we’ve been here, at Titan’s North Tower. In the beginning, it was just supposed to be a short lookout trip to the abandoned tower. But Nightwing decided to make a permanent team in the Canadian Region. At first, it was eight of us; Marcus, Azura, Kylie, Matt, Robert, Callie, Adam, and I. But, that only lasted three weeks. Soon, Marcus and Azura were called back and Kylie and Matt went with them to pick up our new members. Apparently, it was taking longer than expected, though. However, one of our new members was sent after her last mission, which was pretty close to the tower itself. So, it was the five of us; Callie, Robert, Vanessa, Adam, and I, who were left in charge, wondering what to do.

It had been oddly quiet this day- except for the quick battle between us and a few of the Brotherhood goons, who sadly got away. Anyway, it was so quiet that Callie had suggested a movie night. Of course, we all agreed- making it our last night of just the five of us.

Now, dressed in my black leggings and flowing light blue crop top, I was in the kitchen baking the last batch of cookies. Okay, the cookies had been done for a few minutes, but I still needed them to cool off, so I let them sit. Just as I was putting the last few cookies on the plate, a familiar voice came through the swinging kitchen door.

“Hey, you ready?” he asked. I turned around to see Robert, aka Ensign, dressed in a pair of army green pajama pants and a red tank top that made me blush. All of his well worked muscles, were showing, and I froze before he smiled. Oh, and that didn’t help either. I loved his smile, it was so strong and sweet. It made my stomach dance and my heart skip. His green eyes were watching me as I shook my head quickly and turned back to the plate next to the oven.

“Yeah” I cleared my throat, “they’re all ready.” I turned around with the plate in my hands and placed it on the island counter between us, that he was leaning on. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as he grinned, looking down at the batch. He went to grab one, but I smacked his hand away and glared at him, leaning to one side with a bit of a smirk myself. He drew his hand back in and sat up on the stool. “Save them for the others” I scolded, but it came off lightly since I couldn’t help but laugh a little. I shook my head as he mumbled something, then turned back around to turn the oven off and place the dishes in the sink. I would have cleaned them then and there, but I really didn’t want to. By the time I faced him again, I found crumbs on his lips and his cheeks puffy from more than a grin. I raised my brow and he shrugged, giving a quick and cute smile swallowing and standing up. “Are they at least worth defying my orders?” I questioned with a laugh. He nodded and made his way toward me.

“Delicious, as always” he grinned. He stared down at me and licked his lips. His short brown hair was still a bit messy from our last practice, but he still looked amazing. I could feel the tension between up as he stared down at me with an intensity. I gulped and quickly turned to the cabinets to hide my blush. Taking in a deep breath, calming myself, I walked over and opened the upper cabinet.

“So what movie did you guys pick?” I asked, not daring to look at him.

“The Cabin in the Woods” he replied. I could almost see his smirk as I groaned.

“Are you kidding,” I turned to face him, by back against the counter. “You guys know I hate scary movies. I can never sleep after them” I complained. He just grinned...again.

“It’s not like it’s ever gonna happen” he tried to calm me. “Besides, what are you so scared about? You’re a Titan.”

“I just hate scary movies.” I simply replied. “Besides, we technically live under a Cabin that’s in the Woods” I countered his argument.

He chuckled. “Again, it’s not like anything’s gonna happen tonight. Besides, you have m- all of us to protect you” he turned away. Was he going to say that I had him to protect me? I shook my head and turned back to the cabinet.

I groaned, trying to reach the top shelf where the paper plates and cups were. “I hate being so small” I grumbled to myself as I lifted myself on my tiptoes. I heard a chuckle, then a firm chest pressed against my back as a hand reached up and grabbed them. My cheeks heated again and I didn’t dare look back as the plates were set on the counter next to the cups.

“There” he said, taking a step back. I breathed out and turned to thank him. But, he was still so close. He looked down at me again and his face grew to the same intensity as the last time.

“Thanks” I absent mindedly said.

“Hey guys, is everything-” Callie’s voice chimed as she waltzed in, breaking us apart. “Uh, what’s happening here?”

“Nothing” I shook my head. “He was just helping me get the plates and cups down” I quickly explained, hoping that she didn’t see the red of my cheeks.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll get these to the room” he said, taking the cups and plates away. I quickly exhaled as he left, then I realized that there was still a pair of eyes pinned on me. Her mouth was in a devious grin as she leaned to one side. Her blonde and blue hair was swept into a loose ponytail and her light blue shorts went with her white V-neck.

“Were you two just about to-” she began.

“No, no, no” I told her. ‘Only in my dreams’ I thought. 

“You like him, don’t you?” she questioned. I was going to lie, then I looked at her again and I knew I couldn’t. She always had ways of finding out. So, I just gave up with a sigh and a nod. She squealed and jumped up and down. “I can’t believe it.”

“Shhh” I had to quiet her down.

“So when did this happen? When did you realize that-”?

“That I’m in love with him” I finished, her jaw dropped. “I guess it first started when he rescued Treble. He went back in and risked his own life to make sure my little brother was safe. Then, he decided not to leave with the Justice Guardians I thought were his family and I- I couldn’t believe it. I was so happy when he decided to stay. And my feelings have only grown stronger. He’s helped train me and I’ve gotten to see a side of him that I had never seen before. He was- is- so kind, funny, sweet, smart, and completely amazing.”

“Not to mention Hot” she teased, making me laugh. “What?” she shrugged “I may be dating Adam, but Ensign is pretty hot.”

“Beyond belief” I giggled. I sighed happily. “When I’m with him, I feel so protected. He’s so strong, but so playful at times. He’s my best friend” I finished with a slight blush, that I didn’t even try to hide.

“I resent that comment” her hand went to her hips and I laughed.

“Callie, you will always be my best friend, but you know what I mean. He’s opened up so much to me, and I really do love him.”

“Well don’t worry, I won’t tell him or any of the others” she promised. “But it will come out sometime” she warned with a soft smile.

“I know” I nodded, picking up the plate. “But I’ll save that for some other time.” I told her before walking toward her and the door.

“So, you ready for the scary movie?” she laughed as I groaned. “At least you’ll have a prince to save you” she teased before I pushed her and we headed out the door.

When we arrived at the movie room, everyone was already set up around the screen. Vanessa was all snuggled up on the small couch with her stuffed wolf, and Adam sat on one side of the large couch; Ensign sat on the other side. The big glass windows had been covered by the blinds and the movie screen showed the main menu. There was a seat between the two guys, and one on the other side of Adam. Callie quickly sat beside her boyfriend, leaving me beside Ensign. With a grin, Adam leaned toward the table and picked up the room remote, placing his finger over the light button. I groaned.

“No, please, don’t turn off the lights” I tried to ask him but he just laughed and said ‘But it’s half the fun.’ I rolled my eyes and pulled a pillow to my chest. After a while, I tightly shut my eyes, turning away as the creepy zombies attacked the remaining three of the five. “Is it over yet?” I squealed.

“No, not yet, this is the best part.” Adam answered. “This is where the zombies get-”

“Ah, I don’t want to hear it” I told him, plugging my ears. It worked pretty well, but my hands fell to the couch as the pillow was playfully tugged away and thrown across the room. “Hey” I protested, looking at Ensign, who just chuckled.

“Come on” he caringly said, drawing me closer to him. “I’ll protect you” he almost promised. My whole body heated up as my hands separated my head with his chest. His chest vibrated with another laugh, then, he took his hands in mine and I looked up at him. Air sucked into my lungs as my crystal blue eyes met his of sweet green apple. He raised my hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving mine. My heart beat at a rapid pace as he smiled down at me, letting my hand slowly fall to his chest. I gulped and his eyes glanced down before meeting my eyes again.

“Ahh” Vanessa screamed, jolting us both apart.

“What, what happened?” Ensign asked.

“Dude, were you not watching? Holden just got brutally torn apart.” My eyes glanced at the screen just in time to see the splattered blood. 

“Okay, enough for me” I quickly stood. I nearly ran across the room and bolted into the hallway.

“Gem, wait up” a voice called for me. But it wasn’t Ensign like I wanted it to be. “Hey, you okay? You seem really jumpy.”

“I’m fine” I told Callie, but my heart still raced as my mind ran through the memories of his eyes on mine and the touch of his lips upon my hand. “I’m just gonna go make sure the rooms are ready for tomorrow” I told her.

“Gem, they’re already done and you’ve already checked them a thousand times” she pointed out with a laugh. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah” I choked out.

“Hey, everything okay” Ensign ran up to us, his eyes moving between Callie and I. I nodded and Callie tilted her head, obviously suspicious.

“Well, I’m gonna join Adam and Ness. See you guys in there” she said before sliding past Ensign and entering back into the living room.

“You okay?” he asked.

I nodded again and choked out a “I’m just gonna go to bed. I’ll uh- see you tomorrow morning.” I nodded before turning to my room. I exhaled when I didn’t hear his footsteps behind me. When I entered my room, I went straight to my armoire and opened the doors. My eyes gently shut as my arms went wound my neck and un-clipped my necklace. I hung it on its lone hook on the door and exhaled again. The coolness of the room kissed the skin that was just hot with contact. I closed my eyes again and rolled my head, rubbing my shoulders.

My eyes snapped open as I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. With a gasp, I spun around and knocked the culprit across the room. He groaned as his back hit the wall and rubbed his head after he fell. I gasped again and ran to his side.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry” I told him.

He chuckled and looked up at me. “Don’t worry about it, it was my fault anyway. Never sneak up on a Titan, especially you” he teased, making me laugh. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. “Sorry” he said, “but on the upside, those lessons have been paying off” he joked.

“Yeah, I guess they have” I smiled, standing and offering my hand to him. He took it and stood. His hand felt so good in mine; like two pieces to the same puzzle. “So why are you here?” I asked, walking back to my armoire.

“I wanted to know if you were okay” he half explained. My brow raised at this, normally he would never hide anything unless it meant consequences or he still had trust issues. But I knew that he trusted me, so what was he scared about?

“Is that it?” I wondered. It came out a bit saddened as I closed the wooden doors and looked back at him. he had taken a few steps toward me.

“Yes- no” he shook his head.

“Rob, what is it?” my head tilted. “You know you can tell me anything”

“I don’t know if I can tell you this” he choked out. His expression was un-readable. I could see some seriousness and intensity, but there was something else.

“Hey” I took his hands and made him look at me “whatever you’re scared of, it’s okay. I’ll always be here for you. Nothing will change that.” I could tell he was going to say something, but he looked away, clenching his jaw. “What?”

Within an instant, everything changed. His head whipped to meet mine again as he cursed ‘Screw it’ and crashed his lips upon mine. My eyes widened at the force and shock, but his hands cupped my face. As soon as I realized what was happening, my eyes drifted shut and I kissed back. I sighed into it and it softened. One of his hands made its way to my lower back as one of my arms snaked around his neck and the other pressed against his chest. 

His tongue traced my lips, begging for an entrance. And with a moan, I allowed it. The kiss deepened with that. Our lips danced together and my fingers wound into his short hazel hair, scraping his scalp and dragging a sweet moan from him. we only broke apart when we needed air, and when we did, I was panting.

Our heads rested together and his chest vibrated with a chuckle. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now” he confessed, still trying to catch his breath.

“Me too” I smiled. His smile dropped to a serious expression again and I looked at him with concern.

“Ruby, I-” he gulped. I knew what he was going to say, because it was exactly how I felt.

“I know” I silenced him with another quick kiss. “I love you too.” His eyes darted to mine and his jaw dropped. I giggled and pulled him into another kiss. He pulled away too soon.

“You- you do?” he asked with hope. I nodded.

“I do” I softly smiled, making him grin from cheek to cheek and pick me up, spinning me around. I laughed and he set me down.

“I love you so much” he told me, pulling me closer. He cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes. This time, they were filled with love and happiness. “Ruby Wilson” he began “Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my girlfriend?” he asked.

“Yes!” we heard someone exclaim from behind my door. I rolled my eyes as we drew slightly apart and looked toward the noise, his arm around my waist.

“Shh, they’ll hear you” Adam scolded his girlfriend.

“Wait, did she answer?” Callie asked in a softer voice.

“Doesn’t matter.” Adam answered.  “Come on, let’s give them their privacy and get Nessa to bed” he suggested.

“But I wanna know” Callie complained. And with a defeated groan, she was dragged away.

I laughed and looked up at Robert. “Looks like they approve” I raised my brow.

“Well, you still haven’t answered my question” Ensign grinned.

I laughed. “Yes, Of course I will” I finally answered.

“Great, now we just need to tell your mom, dad, brother, and everyone else?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you?” I teased. He chuckled and pulled me close to him.

“You wanna get back to the others and finish the movie?” he asked.

“No” I shook my head. “I am really tired and I’m pretty sure the movie is already over”

“I don’t know” he thought, looking up. “I think we might have enough time to see all of the monsters and creatures get let out and attack everyone” he wiggled his brow and I laughed.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to see all of that” I told him. “And I was serious, I can’t sleep after a scary movie, I always have nightmares.” He stroked my cheek and softly smiled, understanding. “Can you stay with me tonight?” I asked. Without hesitation, he nodded and we soon curled up under my sheets and I drifted off to sleep with my back against his chest and his arm over my waist. And for once, I knew that I wouldn’t have a nightmare, because I had my knight in shining armor next to me, keeping me safe. 


	3. Cabin Sleepovers and Secrets- PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus, Azura, Kylie, Matt, Ruby, Robert, Callie, and Adam have some fun up in the Titan's North Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22-Marcus/ Malicor  
> 21-Azura/ Nova  
> 22-Kylie/ Shadow  
> 22-Matt/ Herald  
> 21-Ruby/Gem  
> 22-Robert/ Ensign  
> 21-Callie/ Spinner  
> 21-Adam/ Herald

“Callie” I heard a voice excitedly giggle as the owner waltzed into my room. “You ready?” she sang, twisting and sitting on my bed, next to my duffel bag and suitcase. I laughed and shook my head. “Two whole weeks up at the North Base and three whole days alone. Aren’t you excited.”

“For the three days without parental supervision? Yeah, I am” I replied with a laugh. For two weeks, eight of us Teens were going to watch over the North Tower and the towns around it. And, for the first few days, it would just be us; Marcus, Matt, Bruce, Robert, Kylie, Azura, Ruby and I.

“Yeah, I only feel bad for Sparrow” she commented.

“Why? I bet he can’t wait to turn into his dad and start leading us” I managed out a laugh. Sparrow, aka. Bruce Grayson II, the eldest son of Starfire and Nightwing (formerly the first Robin) - two of the first Titan’s members. Nightwing was the leader and Sparrow strived to be like him every day. He was stern, bossy, strict, strong, cold at times, and hard as hell when it came to training. Most of us wanted to get out from under the shadows of our parents, while he was his father. 

“Normally, he would, but Nightwing’s holding him back to fulfill another mission. He’s not gonna join us until later. Luckily Kylie found an eighth member for us.” She devilishly smiled. That was something I did not want to see on her face. Though Gem was sweet and innocent, she had her devilish streaks. When she set her mind to something, she fulfilled it- no matter what. My eyes narrowed as I slowly looked up at her from putting the last of my clothes in my bag and my arms folded across my chest as I leaned to one side.

“Who?” I cautiously asked. This made her giddy and smile like a child. She jumped up from her seat and walked a few steps away- towards the door- while my eyes remained on her the whole time. what was she hiding.

“Well” her voice went high “Sparrow couldn’t go, so Shadow asked a certain electric boy to join us.” She held her breath, waiting for my reaction. I froze. Oh please tell me she didn’t mean who I thought she meant. She started to smile when I let out a breath of air and I gulped. “Blame her, not me” she quickly said before bolting out of the room. “Hey Adam, Bye Adam. See you guys at the jet” she quickly said as she ran past the man who stopped in my doorway. She was way to hyper- as always.

A stunned teen with tanned skin, short black hair and deep brown eyes began to say something to Callie, but she was gone. He turned to me and shook his head at our crystal friend. “Hey, you ready to go?” he asked me. Shit, it was him. Why, why, why? I am so going to kill Kylie and Ruby. I blinked and cleared my throat, turning to my bags. “You okay?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting soldier boy to leave his first team leader mission” I didn’t look at him. I was to focused on zippering my bags and getting them off my bed.

“Yeah, neither was I, but apparently Nightwing wants him on a solo mission.” He chuckled and my stomach twisted. I bit my lip at a single thought. “So, I’ll be joining you guys” he sounded oddly excited and proud. I turned to him and place my duffel over my shoulder while setting my suitcase on the ground. “Here” he said, reaching for my rolling bag. “My bags are already down stairs, so let me take yours.” I nodded, but didn't say anything. This was not the Adam I was used to. Usually, he would have said something that annoyed me or bugged me. That’s how it has been since we were kids. But now, he was acting unusually nice and gentleman-like.  As if on cue, he turned to face me again and said, “And- uh, you look decent for a fish” he grinned, making me glare at him. There he was! But it was still weird. It was as if he added that last comment just to add it and not be so kind. It wasn’t as teasing as any of the other times.

Either way, I rolled my eyes. He annoyed me, but I still felt so safe around him. To be honest, over the years, I’ve grown to love him. And it didn’t stop at that. I loved him- no matter how annoying he could be. I knew it was all a cover, but for what, I didn’t know. I huffed as he grinned at me again and I finally took in what he was wearing. It was so opposite from me. While I have on light blue jeans with my one piece under and a cardigan- my dirty blonde hair in a loose braid- he as in his dark jeans, black boots and an electric yellow shirt covered by his black leather jacket.

“Come on, princess” he gestured toward the door and I gave small smile as he left the room. I looked over my room again to see if I had left anything, then headed out and the door slid closed behind me.

We headed down the halls, toward the hanger and joined the rest of our team- and, apparently our parents too. Marcus/ Malicor was chatting with Raven, Beast (formerly Beast Boy), Azura/ Nova, and Starfire. Marcus was wearing a red long sleeved with black boots and black jeans. His long, dirty blonde hair was messy, but fit him perfectly. Nova, on the other hand, was wearing her black skinny jeans with her dark purple halter corset and emerald pendant around her neck. Her fiery hair was softly curled and her hands her tucked into her back pockets as she listened to her mother’s words. The Tameranian Princess was beautiful, smart, sweet, funny, and one of my best friends. Marcus was the typical bad boy who did his job really well, but it all came naturally to him, so he would barely work and practice- which bugged Sparrow.

Adam was stopped by his parents, so I took my bags the rest of the way and met with Ruby/ Gem- who had already talked to her parents- and Robert/ Ensign, a Justice Guardian turned Titan. We all knew he had a crush on Gem, but was too scared to ask. I would say he was afraid of Jericho, her father, but, in my opinion, Kole, her mom, was scarier and more intimidating. After all, Jericho was mute and Kole was a petite fireball- which is where Gem got her personality from. 

While Gem was wearing white jeans with her light blue, leather jacket and a dark blue yank top, Ensign wore his typical cargo pants, brown combat boots and white and red short sleeved that showed off his well worked body. They both had light brown hair, but Gem had naturally pink ends- something that she also inherited from her mom. The last to join us, after talking with their parents, were Kylie/ Shadow and Matt/ Herald. Herald was wearing dark jeans, boots and a two toned blue sweater that showed off his muscles while Kylie was wearing dark blue jeans, a purple sweater, green scarf and black ankle boots.

Soon, the bags were secured and the ‘good lucks’ were exchanged between us and our parents. Then, it was time to go. After a few hours of flying, we landed at the North Base and unloaded everything. We each picked our own rooms- Gem’s being her mom’s old room. The food was unloaded and placed in their proper spots in the kitchen. Another hour passed and I stood in the main living room that overlooked a beautiful forest and lake. I sat in silence with a cup of water in my hand. Gem and Kylie walked in, laughing. I turned to them and they quieted down slowly. I shook my head as they made their way over to the kitchen counter where I sat, and got their own drinks.

“Man, how cool is this?” Kylie began “We get to spend three whole days watching over the cities by ourselves.”

“Yeah, it is pretty cool” I replied, taking a sip of my drink.

“So” she raised her brow “You don’t even mind electro brain being here” she let out a chuckle and I sighed.

“As long as he doesn’t annoy me too much, which is nearly impossible for him.”

“Oh come on” Gem bumped my shoulder “You so like him, and he likes you. Why don’t you just tell him?” she questioned.

“I could ask the same of you two” I quickly replied. They both shut their mouths and looked for comebacks. “Come on, we all know that these guys are all sweet, honorable, strong, and would protect us without questions, just as we would them. Ensign may be a new guy still, but he’s fit in with us and he really likes you, Gem.” I turned to Kylie. “And we all know that a certain trumpeter likes you, Kylie. We all like these guys, and we’ve been told that they like us back, but, personally, I want to hear it from him. I don’t like a guy that’s scared to tell how he feels.”

“Amen to that” Gem laughed, raising her glass. We all laughed and clinked our glasses before Marcus walked in.

“Hey, Mal” Kylie greeted her twin. “Where are the others?”

“Zura’s going to town to pick a few things up and the guys are looking around the place” he answered.

“Sweet” I jumped off my chair “I’ll join Zura” I said before running out. Luckily, she hadn’t left before I got there, so I joined her and we went into town. When we got back, it was dinner time and the guys had barbecued burgers and hot dogs with fries and onion rings. We all sat in the living room and talked. talked about memories, what we want to do in these few days, and other fun things. but we also talked about who would replace Sparrow for the time being. Ultimately, we all decide on Malicor to take up the leadership role, and Nova proudly stood next to him as the second in command. He was clever and a really good fighter, and was also dating our leader’s daughter, Nova.


	4. Cabin Sleepovers and Secrets- PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus, Azura, Kylie, Matt, Ruby, Robert, Callie, and Adam have some fun up in the Titan's North Tower.

“Why don’t we all change and sleep out here?” Gem suggested. it was getting late, but none of us wanted to go to bed. “We can play games, and it can be a bonding experience for us.” We all agreed and met back in the front room fifteen minutes later in out pj’s. Like always, I was the first in the room. I chose to wear my light blue pajama shorts with a loose white t shirt that had a dolphin on it. I curled up on the couch with my blue blanket started to think. My fingers played with my light blue ocean necklace with a silver setting that my mom and dad had given me. I sighed and walked to the large window. I could see the wind moving the water from the lake and wished that I could be home with my parents in Atlantis. My mom, the Queen, was busy ruling, while my dad, was by her side. He watched over me and visited every now and again, but I hadn’t seen them for months. Apparently they were both needed to make a deal with the king of Altalntica. I knew they had to be there, but I missed my parents.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the door slid open. I quickly turned to find Adam freeze in the doorway. He watched me, and even from the other end of the room, I could sense the intensity. I smirked on the inside, but only gave a small smile. Maybe he did like me that way I did him. I could feel my cheeks warm as he cleared his throat and continue in. I had to admit that he looked good in his black pajama bottoms and yellow tank top.

“Like something you see?” I flirted, he gave a smirk and chuckled.

“Surprised that you don’t look washed up, Cal.” Did he just call me Cal, an actual nickname of mine? “The others should be in here soon” he said. I nodded and sat back on the couch, throwing the blanket back on my legs. “Penny for your thoughts?” He wondered.

I shook my head and looked down at my hands. “I was just thinking of my parents and the trouble they have to deal with” I sighed.

“What kind of trouble?” he sat beside me. he seemed genuinely interested and concerned.

“The Atlantic King wants to combing our kingdoms and name himself sole ruler. My mom doesn’t.” my light blue eyes met his of deep brown and my stomach turned. “Atlantis and Atlantica were once the same, but they’re grown too far apart to become one again. All my mom can do is make treaties with him, and try and explain to him why it would be a bad idea.”

“You miss them, don’t you?” he asked. I nodded.

“Adam, I haven’t seen my mom in over six months, and my dad for over three. I’ve only heard from them every few weeks and there’s no way I can go back home right now.” I paused and he tried to say something, but I stopped him. I knew what he was going to say. “Yes, I miss them so much, but I know I’m needed here. That’s why my dad let me leave in the first place”

“That and no one can tie you down” he joked, making me laugh. “I know that we might not be so close, but I really want you to know that I’m here for you, no matter what.” I nodded and I felt my cheeks heating again. He licked his lips and stared at me. he took a breath and began again “Callie, I-” he was cut off by the door opening and Gem walking in with the others.

“We all ready?” Gem asked, dressed in black leggings and a light blue tank top.

Ensign, on the other hand, was in a green tank and red pajama pants. Kylie was wearing a purple and green crop top with black yoga pants, Mal wore a black tank top with red plaid pants, Azura was wearing a pair of black shorts and a purple V-neck long sleeved shirt, and Matt wore blue and black paid pajama pants with a blue t- shirt. They all bought with them their blankets and pillows, and all gathered around the couch.

First, Gem wanted us to play ‘never have I ever,’ so we all got out own drinks. Since we were all 21 or over, the guys chose their beers; Matt and Marcus got bud light each, Adam got a Samuel Adams and Ensign got Becks. Azura and Kylie each got a Smirnoff of their choice and Gem and I each made our own Rum and Coke. I was never a beer fan. With our drinks in our hands, Gem explained the rules. If he had never done what was said, we drank, if not, we didn’t. Easy enough, right? So why did I have a feeling that it was going to turn out badly?     

Kylie started off “Never have I ever…kissed another Titan, besides my parents or siblings.” We all drank except for Marcus and Azura, who were dating, and Gem. We all stared her and my jaw dropped.

“Who have you kissed?” I asked.

“To be honest…Sparrow” she said and Azura choked on her drink, nearly spitting it out. “Before he was dating Amara, he was nervous about kissing her and I kinda got frustrated with vocally teaching  him about it and showed him how to kiss instead. Wasn’t that good though” she finished, making Zura chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ensign let out a breath of relief. “Okay, my turn” she chimed. “Never have I ever…skinny dipped.” We all drank except for Adam. my eyes widened and I fought back a laugh.

“What?” he shrugged. “It was a dare from some friends” he explained.

“Whatever, man” Matt chuckled. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.” I let out a laugh and drank with everyone except for Azura. She suddenly became interested in the floor. My brow raised and Mal did the same, smirking at his girlfriend.

“Babe?” he began and she bit her lip and she looked around at all of us.

“Okay, Gabby and I were drunk at a party when we were in college and- yeah” she finished with a blush.

“Ah, the college experience” I laughed. “The time to try anything with minor consequences.” She laughed and we continued. The game went on for another couple of rounds and we all had fun, but none of us were tired again, so Gem wanted to play truth or dare. But I knew she was up to something since she looked directly at me and grinned. Uh oh. I have a really bad feeling about this. “I don’t know you guys, someone always gets hurt during ‘Truth or Dare’” I pointed out, but Kylie sighed and shook her head.

“Girl, we’re all grown-ups here. Nothing is going to happen” she gave me a look and I agreed with a defeated sigh. Adam chuckled with Marcus and Gem. “Now, my turn” Kylie began again. “Gem, truth or dare?”

“I’ll start safe and say truth” she replied. Understandable.

“Okay, is it true that you hid an arctic fox in your room for a week?” I laughed, knowing the answer already.

“Yes” she laughed. “It was hurt and I healed it. I wanted to keep it as a pet, but my mom wouldn’t let me.” it was true, she loved Jazz and would have kept it longer if Treble hadn’t found out and told their parents. Ensign smiled at her sweet personality. She may be a tough fighter with a strong heart, but she had her sweet moments, and she had a weak spot for any animal. “Okay, Adam.” Uh-oh, here it comes. “Truth or dare?”

“Well, I’m afraid of what you already know and how you’ll use it against me, so I’ll go truth”

“That doesn’t really make sense” Marcus scoffed. Adam rolled his eyes and I held my breath for what was to come next.

“Okay, when did you first find out that you had powers?” she asked. I sighed in silent relief and I heard Adam do the same.

He chuckled “I was nine and it was during school. I was helping a girl out that was being bullied, but then the bullied turned on me. I got so upset that the lights in the classroom started to flicker and when I pushed him, I could feel the electricity run through me. He ended up flying across the room and hitting his head. After that, I freaked out and ran out of school to my house.”

He was standing up for someone? I always thought he was the bully. I lightly smiled and glanced at him. He was sweetly grinning with his head down.

“Aw, how sweet” Kylie remarked, obviously directing it towards me. A few more rounds passed of surprising truths and bad dares. Robert was dared to keep his shirt off for the rest of the game, Kylie had to kiss Matt- with a happiness might I add- and Azura and Marcus apparently had already done it with each other. Robert also had to play a song for us and confessed to getting a few pointers from Jericho-impressing Gem- and Adam also ended up with his shirt off. I had to kiss Matt- which I did without a second word. Did Adam tense up as I did it though? Oh well. Soon enough, it was Gem’s turn again and the looked straight at me and smirked.

“Callie” she giggled. “Truth or dare?”

I groaned and decided to rip the Band-Aid off. “Dare” I said. This obviously please her and Kylie. Okay they were so ganging up on me and setting me up. There was no way of denying or avoiding it. As soon as I took a sip of my drink, she proudly said “I dare you to kiss Adam” I nearly spit my drink out. I could tell that Adam and I were both glaring at her.

“You want me to, what?” I gave her a chance to change it.

“Kiss Adam” she happily replied. Oh I was so getting my revenge on both of them. “What’s wrong? You didn’t have such a reaction with Matt. What’s the difference?”

“The difference is that Matt is like a brother to me” I replied.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna kiss her” Adam agreed with me, which stung. Did he really not want to kiss me, or was he just saying that?

“Too bad” Ensign joined his crush “rules are rules” he stated. Did he know? Did Gem tell him?

I sighed, biting my lip and trying to get the courage. “Fine” I finally said, turning to Adam. I gulped as he looked at me. After a moment, we both leaned in a connected out lips. As soon as we did, I could feel his electricity run through me. and it intensified when he cradled my cheek with his hand and deepened the kiss. After a minute, we broke apart, and I hid my blush. I couldn’t help but smile in the inside. Even though he tasted like beer, I didn’t mind, it was warm, and sweet. Gem let out a noise and I immediately snapped my attention to her, knowing it was my turn. I grinned. “Gem” I said with my own grin, “Truth or dare?” I asked

“Truth” she replied hesitantly. I smirked and glanced at Adam, who was thinking the same thing. He too knew of Gem’s crush or Ensign. He nodded with an equal smirk and chuckle.

“Gem, the night when Justice Guardians left, I heard you crying in your room. Why was that?” her jaw dropped and I winked at her. Ha-ha, payback. Ensign now seemed curious, he looked down at her and she stumbled out an excuse. “Sorry, what?” I asked “I don’t think we really understood what you said.”

“Fine” she groaned, “it was because I thought that Ensign was leaving and- I didn’t want him too” her eyes shut and her head fell.

“Why?” Ensign wondered, lifting her him up to meet his face. “why were you upset when you thought I was going to leave?”

                “Kiss her and find out” Adam replied with a chuckle, shocking Ensign. I elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped, grinning down at me and putting his arm behind me.

Gem looked up at him and weakly smiled “I didn’t want you to go because I have feelings for you. I really, really liked you and I wanted you to stay. Then you told me that you _were_ staying and I was so over joyed. To be completely honest, I was falling for you.” for a moment, we at stared at the pair. Ensign looked shocked, then a smile slid across his face and he drew closer to her, kissing her.

We all smiled when they drew apart. “I Love you too” he told her, holding her close.

“Aw” I giggled. Then, she looked at me and smirked. We all knew what that meant. I sighed and shook my head. “Don’t push it” I told her.

She laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it” she winked. After that, we ended the game and all fell asleep in the main room.


	5. Cabin Sleepovers and Secrets- PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus, Azura, Kylie, Matt, Ruby, Robert, Callie, and Adam have some fun up in the Titan's North Tower.

In the morning, I woke up to comforting silence. My head was rested on a firm body of warmth that my arm was slung over. My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light that was streaming in through the large windows. I lightly smiled, looking up at who I fell asleep on. I remembered the kiss we shared and carefully sat up, looking down on the sleeping Titans. I let out a small laugh, seeing how we had all managed to pair off. Marcus and Azura fell asleep on the couch, snuggled closely, and Matt had fallen asleep with his arm around Kylie. Gem even had her head snuggled into Ensign’s neck. I shook my head with a smile, carefully getting up and walking out of the room.

As I walked down the halls, toward my room, I stretched more and decided to check out the pool. Luckily it wasn’t that far from my room, so I quickly changed, grabbed a towel and headed into the large indoor pool. The floor was cement and it reminded me of a High School pool since it has metal bleachers to one side and a white wooden lifeguard chair on the other side. I sat my towels down on the bleacher and went to the pools edge, bending down to test the waters. Surprisingly, it was warm, so I quickly dove in.

Water combed through my hair, surrounding me in a familiar embrace. It filled my ears and stoked my face.  I smiled at the feeling and flipped in the warm water. I swam from side to side, my mind itself swimming in memories; memories of my home, my parents, my friends, new team, and last night. I licked my lips. I could still feel the pressure of his kiss, the electric shock that bolted through my body.  rising to the surface, I took in a breath and wiped the water from my hair. My head rolled on my shoulders, loosening the last of my muscles.

“Surprised you didn’t find this earlier” a voice came from the bleachers. I smiled as I found Adam sitting next to my towel.

“To be honest, so am I” I laughed, swimming to the edge closest to him. My arms rested on the concrete side as I reached it. With a smile and sweet smirk, he stood and walked over to me with his hands tucked in his pockets. “Join me?” I asked, hoping that he would. he shook his head a let out a laugh that make my stomach twitch.

“You know that me and water don’t really see eye to eye” he said with a sad tone. To some, it might have been a reference to his electric powers, but I knew better. So, I just softly smiled and told him that it wasn’t true. “Oh come on, Callie” he huffed in slight frustration. “We both know that water and electricity don’t go together.” Why did I think he wasn’t talking about actual water and electricity?

“But they can be a killer team” I told him. curiously, he looked down at me. “And they can also make a beautiful art. Just imagine it.” I softly blushed. “Now, are you going to go change or am I going to have to water whip your ass in here?” He chuckled and took a step back, almost challenging me. I grinned at this and lifted myself out, walking toward him with my hips swaying. He froze, his eyes pinned on me. His jaw dropped and I could see his stiffness as his eyes widened. I giggled and stopped in front of him. My hand rose to his shirt and my fingers rubbed the fabric, all while my eyes stared into his. He gulped and I smiled. Then, in a flash, I smirked devilishly and his stare turned to fright. I laughed as, in a swift movement, I tossed him into the pool. Luckily, he didn’t have his shoes on.

As he surfaced, I laughed and walked to the water’s edge.

“You are so going to pay for that” he told me with a hint of playfulness.

“Uh huh, and how are you going to do that?” I laughed, placing my hands on my hips.

“I have my ways” he began, lifting himself out. I let out a small yelp before I dove over him and into the pool myself. I laughed as he chased me. he was quick in water, I had to give it to him, but I was quicker. He would bolt for me, coming within reach, then I would dart away from him. I giggled as he finally caught me, wrapping his arm around my waist. “Got you” he breathed into my ear, sending chills up my spine.

Now, I was the one that froze. My heart raced and my body heated with the contact. My back was sent onto his chest and a sharp breath was sucked into my lungs. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, chasing away the water droplets. His grip loosened and I turned in his arms, placing my hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. He looked at me with an intensity that I hadn’t seen before and sent bolts through me.

Then, he cleared his throat and looked away. “I told you, water and Electricity don’t-”

“Oh shut up” I told him, dragging his lips to mine. His lips hardened at first, surprised no doubt, but they soon softened as he brought one of his hand up to cradle my cheek, while my arms wound around his neck. Bolts ran through my body, awakening nerves I never knew existed. The butterflies took flight in my stomach, trying it on knots. His tongue ran across my lower lip, begging for the entrance that I gladly gave. He moaned as our bodies pressed together and I giggled at his reaction.

Sadly, we had to draw apart because of the lack of air, but I was still content. His head rested upon mine as we caught our breaths that seemed to not want to be caught. He grinned sweetly as his eyes met mine and he slowly moved back in, giving me a short and sweet kiss that mean the world to us both.  

“Cal, I don’t know what to say. I-” he began but I stopped him with a shake of my head.

“You don’t have to say anything” I told him, trying to move away, but his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

“I know, but I want to” he began. “I-” he gulped. “

“The mighty and fearless Blackout was scared?” I teased, making him laugh.

“More like terrified” he told me. “It terrified me how much I cared for you, and how much I still do and always will. No matter what name I called you, you never broke, you just came up with an equally snappy remark. And to answer your question, I would love to go on a date with you. and, hopefully, many more after that.” I nodded with a large smile, and we kissed again. but, it didn’t last long since we heard two familiar, female voices shout.

“Yes” from the door. Kylie gasped when we looked over at them, then they slowly shut the door and ran off.

“I’m guessing they approve” I laughed.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if they set this whole thing up” he commented.

“Well, they did know that I liked you, and it was Gem that dared me kiss you last night.” He nodded. “You wanna get out and grab some breakfast with the others?” I asked

“Sure” he grinned. “But I’ll have to change first since- I somehow ended up in the pool without my swimsuit.” I smiled with a happy guilt before pecking him on the cheek. After that, he grinned, bringing me into another kiss before we headed out of the pool. I wrapped my towel around myself and he helped me put my necklace back on after grabbing the second one I had brought. Then, we walked hand-in-hand to my room before he went to his own to change.

After I was changed, I was surprised to see him waiting for me, but I kissed his cheek and we walked to the main room to meet our friends.

“Morning you two” Gem’s voice cheerfully greeted us. “Anything new?” she grinned and I rolled my eyes.

“You mean you and Kylie haven’t told everyone?” I raised my brow with a small laugh.

“No, they haven’t” Malicor answered, looking at us curiously.

“What happened?” Azura said with her hand on her hip.

I looked up at Adam to find him smiling down at me, then we tangled our fingers together and I leaned on him. together, we looked at them, and I couldn’t help the blush that snuck its way onto my cheeks.

“Oh- my- gods” Azura’s jaw dropped as a wide smile appeared on her face. “Really? He finally asked you? It’s about time” she commented, obviously happy.

“Actually, she asked him” Kylie snorted, drawing a glare from Adam and I.

“She beat me to it” he sheepishly grinned, rubbing his neck. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Well, either way, we have breakfast” Ensign raised up the plate of pancakes that Gem had to have made.

“Yeah, and we’re all happy for you two” Marcus said.

“Speaking of which, where’s Matt? I thought he would be all over Gem’s pancakes.” I wondered as Adam and I made our way to our friends.

“He’s working out” Kylie replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s just. Now you and Adam are a couple, and Gem and Ensign got together, and even my brother managed to catch Zura”

“I resent that comment” her twin responded.

“Aw, it’s okay honey” Azura giggled at her boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek. he smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I’m sure he’ll come around” Gem assured her. “I mean Adam finally came to his senses” she teased.

“Now I resent that comment” Adam commented. I just laughed and looked up at him.

“But you know it’s true” I told him.

“Yeah, I know” he shook his head with a smile, wrapping his arms around my waist from the back of me.

“But seriously. He’s gonna come around. Just go talk to him” I suggested. “I don’t know why he hasn’t already” I brought up. Then, Marcus became strangely interested in the ceiling. “What did you do?” I questioned, and all eyes were on him.

“Nothing” he chirped

“Mal-?” Azura began, looking up at him. “What did you do?”

“Nothing” his voice cracked.

“Mal, we all know you did something, so what was it?” Kylie growled. “What did you do to him?”

“I only gave him the older brother speech.” He confessed, wincing and waiting for a strike.

“You did what now?” Gem had him clarify. Now, if he was smart, he would think of something else to say, or a good way to explain it. but, unfortunately, he’s not that bright.  

“I just told him that if he ever hurt you, I would hurt him…and that dad and mom would do the same. He basically froze when I mentioned mom” he chuckled a laugh before Azura punched him in the chest.

“Why that hell would you do that?” she questioned

“Cause it’s basically mandatory, and I knew I would get a reaction out of him if I mentioned my mom.”

“I can’t believe you” Kylie said before running out of the room. We all stared at Marcus with a disapproval.


	6. Cabin Sleepovers and Secrets- PT. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus, Azura, Kylie, Matt, Ruby, Robert, Callie, and Adam have some fun up in the Titan's North Tower.

Kylie's Point of View:

"Why that hell would you do that?" My voice was laced with anger and annoyance.

“Cause it’s basically mandatory, and I knew I would get a reaction out of him if I mentioned mom.” He tried to justify

“I can’t believe you” I shouted before running out of the room. Marcus wasn’t the smartest of us, and that moment proved it. He knew how much I liked Matt, and yet, he had to screw it all up and threaten him. God, sometimes, I just wished I wasn’t related to him. You would think that your own twin would want to see you happy, but apparently that’s not what Marcus thought. I tensed up as I angrily walked through the halls toward my room. I had to let off some of this steam, so I quickly changed into a pair of workout pants, my sports bra and threw a long sleeved shirt over the top.

As soon as I entered the workout room- a large room with a track that circled a cushioned area- I set my bag and water bottle down on the metal benches on the side and slid off my long sleeved shirt. I ran a few laps before stretching, then practicing some tricks. Mostly flips, kicks and other non-power driven techniques.

By the end, my heart was pounding like a drum solo. My skin was burning, and yet, I still felt like I had steam to blow off. Calming my breath and steadying my heart, I took a few deep breaths and tied my hair up in a messy pony tail- heat radiating off my neck. I walked over to the side where my bag was and went to grab my water bottle, but it was gone. My eyes narrowed and I looked around. Only then did I realize that I had an audience. His chuckle echoed through my ears and I shook my head with a single laugh.  

“I should have known that you were watching” I said, turning to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He extended my water to me and I took it, my throat still burning. “You come here to train?”

He nodded “I wanted to talk to you, and Gem said that you might be in here. Mind if I join you?”

Now, I nodded and put my water down on the seat again “Sparing or staffs?” I asked, gesturing to the wooden and metal staffs that were held by the wall.

“Sparring will do fine” he responded, walking behind me to the center area.

“Suit yourself” I couldn’t help but grin before I whipped around and swung my leg at his chest. He caught it and gave me a grin. I knew that Matt wasn’t the best at hand to hand, but he was good enough to go against me, but not win against me. At least not on any other day. But today, for some reason, I couldn’t concentrate. I was still annoyed at Marcus. But I was good to see that Matt wasn’t scared away.

Matt, the eldest some of Bumble Bee and Guardian- formerly Herald, which is the name Matt was given. He was kind and funny, charming and intelligent. He was stubborn like his mom was, but knew limits like his father. He understood the world and its dimensions more than I could ever even imagine, and he had saved me a few time since the Titans became one again. it seemed as though all of the childhood crushes had blossomed since then, some even changed, and come unlikely pairs came together. Marcus had the Tameranian Princess, Azura, and even Vanessa seemed to be crushing on Treble, and had made them as clear as a 15-year-old could.

I, on the other hand had had a been in love with my best friend since before we disbanded, but I hadn’t acted upon those feelings in time. and one morning, he and his family, along with some others, were gone. I thought that I would have gotten over him after so many years, but I didn’t. As soon as I saw him in that tree again, those feelings were ignited once more. But, again, I couldn’t act upon them because I knew he didn’t feel the same way. He had a girlfriend, that he broke up with a week after we got the Titans back together, and didn’t seem interested in me. That is, until I was badly injured and he had said how worried he was. Then, I could tell he was going to say more, but we were interrupted and it was never brought up again.

Now, almost three months later, it seemed inevitable. I had learned a few things about him last night, as he probably did, and I woke up with his arm around me. I had fallen- literally. My back hit the ground with a strong force that sucked the air out of my lungs. He chuckled and I sat up.

“You’ve gotten better” I said as he knelt beside me, and I looked up to see his smile, but it wasn’t there. instead, he shook his head and helped me to my feet.

“No, you were distracted” he said. “What’s wrong? What’s on your mind?” he questioned.

“Nothing” I shook my head, looking down and shook stretched a bit.

“No, it’s not nothing, Kylie. You never get distracted, What’s wrong?” he pressed.

“It’s nothing” I insisted, shaking my head and turning to walk away. he grabbed my arm before I could.

“Kylie, I know you better than you think. You don’t get distracted, now what was it?” he asked with a force. I bit my lip and took in a deep breath.

“I was just thinking- that’s it” I told him, looking him in the eyes “I’ve had a lot on my mind these last few days and- I couldn’t concentrate like usual” I explained. He sighed with a nod and let me go. He knew that I wouldn’t talk. I walked to my bag and drank more water. He chuckled and my brows furrowed as I turned around to see him walking toward me. “What?” I asked

He shook his head and said “Nothing, it’s just, I never noticed that you have a tattoo.”

I huffed and turned back to my bag. “It’s a raven” I said. “As well as being a symbol of my family, it’s also said to bring good luck and tell prophecies” I explained. I froze at his touch on my shoulder.

“It looks amazing” he warmed my neck, sending child up my spine and making my heat beat more than it ever has. My skin began to heat up again and the birds in my stomach decided to tie it in knots. I took in a breath as it traveled over my tattoo and gulped when I felt his breath close to me.

“Matt” I exhaled, turning to face him.

“I’m not afraid of your brother” he stated.

“Matt, don’t start this unless you’re serious” I warned him.

He leaned closer to me, inches away from my face, and simply said “I am serious” in a soft growl before capturing my lips with his. I sighed into his arms and fell into his embrace. One of his hands cradled my cheek while the other wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him. with a smile, deepening the kiss, I wound one of my arms around his neck while the other rested on his firm chest. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I grinned, letting him in, but we soon had to grow apart when we oxygen was needed. He let out a chuckle and rested his forehead against mine. “If I knew how amazing that would have been, I would have done that a long time ago” he chuckled.

“Either way, you should have done that a long time ago” I laughed a bit. My smile dropped and be eyes lowered. “I’m sorry for how Marcus must have treated you. if I had known that he was going to do that-”

 He shrugged “It didn’t bother me too much. I knew he was just being protective, and he has every right to be. To be honest, though, I am more scared of your mom than him” I laughed and kissed him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you” I promised. “But I don’t think you have anything to worry about. My mom does love you, ya’ know” he grinned. “My dad will be the typical protective father, but you know that’s just for show, and I can handle Marcus.”

“What about Ness?” his brow raised. “She can be pretty vicious when she wants to be.

“You’re on your own with her” I laughed

“I’d fight an army to protect you” he softly smiled. Did I mention that he’s a huge dorky romantic? “Kylie, I think I know the answer already, but-” he paused and looked me deep in the eyes “Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked.

To that, I laughed and nodded before kissing him and whispering ‘Yes’ against his sweet lips.


	7. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Titans have been turned into little children. When Ruby wakes up from a nightmare and finds four of them rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, what happens? And what about when Ensign joins the mix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This has the mention of sexual abuse. Nothing too bad, just a forced kiss.

_‘You belong with me’ the jokester said, tightly holding onto her arms and pinning her to the wall. His eyes were lit with fire and his face was crazed. With what, she didn’t know. ‘Ever since I saw you- I haven’t been able to get my mind off you. you are EVERYWHERE’ he shouted, making her cringe. A tear dropped down her cheek as her lips quivered._

_‘Please’ she begged, ‘don’t hurt me.’ she was a strong girl and independent woman, but in that moment, she was a little girl, cowering before her bully. ‘Please’ she managed to plead once more._

_‘Oh I’m not gonna hurt ya’ he told her ‘I’m just gonna keep you here until you see reason and decide to join me in- happy- life.’ His voice grew lighter, but it was still insane. It was like she was talking to the Joker himself. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that it would go away. There was weight upon her lips, his body was pressed against her own, suffocating her. His lips moved with anger and brute force._

_She fell, weak to her knees, watching as her friends battled her rivals. She clutched her side and looked to where Jack, her captor was. And she saw her hero in his green cargo pants, army boots and red and white top. His face was filled with anger and- something else she thought she might know. Jack laughed as he threw Ensign to the ground. He grabbed something from his jacket pocket and threw it at Ensign._

“No!” Ruby tried to shout, jolting up out bed, her chest heaving. Her voice was still weak from her previous battle with the Time Master, who turned some of their members into children. Her skin was warm and sweaty, and trembling at the dream. She looked around her room and took a few deep breaths. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time, 1:23. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, and reached for her hairband that was on her bedside table. Lazily, she put her hair up in a messy bun, and slipped out of her bed, putting on the slippers that were on the floor.

            The halls were dimly lit and silent. Her slippers didn’t even make a sound on the long carpet that ran down the wooden hallway of the old manor, refurbished a few years prior to suit the needs of the Titans, which meant adding about 10 floors underground for the actual base, pool, control room, training center, etc. Slowly, she made her way through the hall, trying not to look at any of the creepy portraits that lined the walls. She passed door after door, each one hiding a sleeping member of her team, until she came across the kitchen that was lit up like a Christmas tree. She almost walked passed it, but paused in the doorway and turned to see four of their youngest members; Hope (5), Timothy (6), Vanessa (6) and Erik (6), all frozen with something in their hand or wide eyes. Apparently, they had snuck out of the room that Raven placed them in. During the battle, the four, as well as some of the others, younger and older members alike, were turned into kids around the age of 5-7, and it was up to Raven and some of her helpers to turn them back.

            She sighed as she took in the scene. Hope was up a ladder, trying to get one of the cookbooks from the cabinet above the fridge, and Timothy was below her, making sure she didn’t fall. Vanessa was in one of the lower cabinets, pulling out some glass and plastic bowls, and Erik was in one of the drawers, his hand on some measuring cups.

            “Do I even want to know?” Ruby asked, leaning to one side and crossing her arms.

            “Um-” Erik, her younger, troublemaking brother, tried to speak. “No?” he looked around to the others.

            “We were having a- midnight snack” Vanessa explained, cowering slightly.

            Ruby sighed and shook her head. “At 1:30?” the older Titan questioned. “You guys know that our moms won’t allow sweet midnight snacks” she reminded them.

           “What makes you say they’ll be sweet?” Tim countered, making Ruby raise her brow and roll her eyes.      

           “You have measuring cups and bowls, and Hope is reaching for- I’m guessing- Aunt Jinx and my mom’s desert cook book” she pointed out. “Either you want to make cookies or brownies. Now which one is it?” she questioned, trying to look intimidating.

           “Cookies” Hope said, lowering her head, only to raise it a moment later. “We were all having a slumber party in Vanessa and my room, and none of us could sleep, but we were all really wanting sweets- so we came down here to make chocolate chip cookies” the now 5-year-old girl explained.

           “Alright” Ruby sighed, lowering her arms to her side. “Get to the table” she told them, gesturing to the breakfast nook by the window. The younger Titans looked confused, but they did as she said. Instead of putting the things away like they thought, Ruby started to pull out more of the ingredients; spatula, whisk, the chocolate chips, vanilla, eggs, flour, etc.

           “But-” Erik began but Ruby only smiled and shook her head. “Thank you” he muttered under his breath.

           “Anytime kids” she smiled brighter, mixing in all the ingretuents. 

           A few moments of content silence passed as Ruby turned the oven on, made a batch of cookie dough, and placed the dough on the cookie sheets. The four kids sat at the table, chatting quietly and yawning occasionally. Ruby would glance over to them and smile softly, quietly laughing as they made small jokes.

           As the kids whispered and laughed on the bench, Ruby mixed the ingredients together, covered the cookie sheet with balls of cookie dough, and placed the remaining cookie dough in the refrigerator. It didn’t take long before the timer dinged, and the cookies were steaming on a plate, taunting the kids as Ruby laughed. Their mouths watered, and their eyes widened at the smell.

           “What is going on in here?” a velvet voice asked. Ruby and the kids stared at the figure in the doorway. “You made cookies and didn’t invite me, I’m hurt.” Ruby laughed and rolled her eyes as he walked toward them, his fists over his heart, pretending to be wounded.

           “You were asleep,” Vanessa’s voice giggled.

           “I never mind a midnight snack,” his eyes went to Ruby with a smirk.

           “Yeah, but you can be pretty grumpy sometimes,” She laughed. “These little rascals just wanted a midnight snack and I thought I would help them before they burned the Tower down.” Erick grumbled, his arms tucked into his chest. Ruby glanced at him, reaching to the plats in the middle of the table and holding one out for him. With a smile, he grabbed in and scarfed it down. They all laughed as they ate a few. Before any of them knew it, it was 3 in the morning.     

           "Alright, alright, you four have had your fun and midnight snacks.” Ruby grabbed the plate, standing the putting it on the counter. “Now off to bed with all of you,” she ordered with a smirk. The four kids groaned and got up from their seats, slowly walking to the door. Erik looked back, trying to give his sister puppy eyes. She just laughed and shook her head, pointing to the door that the rest of the kids exited from. Ruby laughed one more time and looked back at Ensign. Surprisingly, he was already looking at her with a smile.

           “Sorry if we woke you up,” she told him, grabbing a glass of water for both of them.

           “Eh, it was okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” he shrugged. “So why did you really make the cookies?” he asked, taking a sip of water.

           “I woke up around 1:30, came down to get water and found them rummaging through the drawers and cabinets. Thought it would be better if I made them. Less of a fire hazard. Besides, you didn’t seem to be complaining when you were devouring half the plate,” she laughed.

           “Fair enough,” he held his hands up. “So why did you really make the cookies?” he asked. “I know it’s not because they wanted you too.”   

           Her voice shuddered as she let a breath out. “I-” she paused, knowing that she had to tell him, that he would know if she was lying. It was one of the amazing things about him, he knew her, even though he had only known her from a small amount of time compared to the others. “I didn’t want to go back to bed” she told him, looking down at the soon in her hand.

           “Why?” he asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but she decided not to. “Is it because of the nightmares?” he wondered. Her eyes flew up in surprise. He offered a weak smile and slid his hands over to hers, taking the spoon out of them and holding her hands. “I’m across the hall from you. Ever since that incident with Jack you’ve been waking up screaming. The first few nights, I know someone came to check on you, but you told them not to,” she nodded, “And they haven’t stopped.” She shook her head.

           “They keep coming back, night after night. Usually I can say that it was just a dream and that nothing like that could happen to me- but it did. I keep dreaming and – remembering what happened to me. That snap of his personality after I told him that I would never be his, the crazed look in his eyes, how he forced himself on me” Ensign’s eyes grew in shock and anger. No one knew what she had gone through, not even her parents or Raven. She blocked anyone out. And now, it was all coming out, and in front of him of all people. And hearing what happened, it released all the pent-up energy and hatred he already had for this guy.

           “He didn’t-” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, but she knew what he meant.

“No, no, no” she quickly shook her head and stroked his hands. “He didn’t have a chance to. He only kissed me and- pressed his body against mine. Nothing else” she promised with a light smile.

           “Good” he seemed to have calmed slightly, knowing that she was with him and safe. “Have you- have you talk to your parents about this? Have you talked to anyone?”

           “Are you kidding?” she huffed. “That’s exactly what I need right now” she sarcastically said.

           "What do you mean?”

           “I mean that- for the longest time, I was the delicate Titan who always needed protecting. I finally got out of that position and made people see that I was stronger than they thought. If I tell them, then I’ll be right back where I was, training the younger Titans and being the weak little Crystal Musician.”

           There was a pause. He had never thought of it that way, mostly because he had never seen her that way. To him, she had always been strong and independent, smart and courageous. Yes, she was kind and saw the best in people, which some might see as a weakness, but to him, that’s one of the things he loved about her. “Ruby” he finally said, lifting her chin up to meet his caring green and brown eyes, “What happened to you is not your fault and you are not weak for any of it. It takes courage to tell people when something traumatic happens to you, and- I thank you for trusting me enough to tell me, but you need to tell your parents too. I know no one will look at you differently if you do. We’re all here for you” he promised, “-I’m here for you.”

           “Thank you” she gave him a sweet smile.

           “Anytime, princess,” he winked, making her blush and laugh. Her eyes shimmered as they looked into his. softly, Ensign reached his hand out and strokes her cheek. His other hand slipped behind her waist, pulling her closer. With a wide smile on her face, Ruby slinked one arm behind his neck and rested the other on his firm chest. Without another thought, they both leaned in. their lips connected softly, but soon deepened. Ensign’s fingers tangled in her hair and she sighed, falling more into his grasp.

           A giggle came from the doorway that made Ruby smile wider. Their lips pulled apart as they both turned toward the door, where more giggles echoed through the halls, followed by a few ‘hushes’ and giggles, then gasps and feet tapping down the hall. Ruby laughed, and looked into Ensign’s eyes. “So, when do you want to tell them?” she asked with a grin.

           “That we’re dating?” he huffed out a laugh. “I would rather not get possessed by your dad or crystalized by your mom” he explained, making Ruby laugh.

           “Rob, they love you. It won’t be any different when we tell them.” she insisted.

           “I still don’t want to take the risk” he told her.

           “It’s been a few weeks, and I’m personally tired of all of the hints” she countered.

           “Hints?” he questioned.

           “Yeah, the ‘Oh isn’t Ensign such a strong and handsome guy?’ and the ‘you know, I heard that Ensign likes petite, sweet, strong and smart girls’” she elaborated. “Literally everyone has been hinting at it and trying to get us together. Why do you think Nightwing always partners us up during training?”

           “He’s in on it too?”

           “No, but Nova is, and she’s has him wrapped around her finger” she explained, scoffing. “He’ll do anything she asks,” she laughed.

           “So, everyone would be okay with it?”

           “Of course,” she told him. “And if they aren’t, they’ll have to deal with me- Nova, Callie, Sarah, Hope, Bruce, Kylie, and so many others” she let out a laugh.

           For a moment, there was silence. His face was serious, but she knew he was thinking hard about something. “If you’re sure, then what about tomorrow morning. I want to tell your parents first, then we can tell Amara and she’ll take care of everyone else” he half-joked, making Ruby slap his arm lightly. “What? The picnic is tomorrow and we can tell them then. How about that?” That made Ruby smile.

           “It sounds perfect” she told him.

           “Good, but I’m serious about telling your parents first.”

           “I know you are” she told him, kissing his cheek.

           “Good, Now, let’s get you to bed.” She nodded and allowed him to lift her up by her hand. And before they walked out, she gave him one last kiss.


End file.
